Snape's Weekly Pranking
by GrEeN-eYeS119
Summary: James Potter and his notorious gang dubbed the Marauders plan a suprise for Snape. Written a long time ago, my writing skills have improved. If you want R&R. I'll probably never finish it so don't ask me to.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- no I don't own any of J.K Rowlings characters or ideas …dur. These disclaimer things are kinda stupid doncha think? I Mean if I did own the Harry Potter characters I would be J.K Rowling wouldn't I? Yeah, and if I was her I probably wouldn't be posting my stories on a fanfiction site, I would be publishing them in a book and getting millions of dollars of them wouldn't I? Yes I think I would. **

A/N- Well you see I wrote this fic because of my friend Margaret ( hi Mego) Yeah well she wrote a fic that's really good and it's bugging me because it's so good so I told her that I would write a fic that was better than hers. And so I have……….I think.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Alright mates here's what were gunna do" said a cocky James Potter.

The 4 mischief makers of Hogwarts or more commonly known as the Marauders huddled in a small circle in the middle of Griffendor's common room. Secretly planning their next prank on an unsuspecting Severus Snape

You see the Marauders made it their business to present Snape with a weekly pranking . And it just so happened that this was the lovely day on which they planned this prank.

" Ok you guys, got it?" asked James

3 simultaneous "yeps" confirmed that they did indeed have it.

" This is going to be brilliant! I can't wait to see the look on his face" said Sirius

" I dunno you guys, maybe were going a little too far" said Peter quietly

" don't be silly Wormtail you can never go too far when it comes to Snivillus" replied Sirius

"so tonight at 8:00 we'll get the supplies and set it up ok?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Later that day during one of Professor Binns lessons the boys found themselves incredibly bored.

"I'm bored" Sirius promptly stated

"me too" added Peter

they waited for the next complaint of boredom but none came

turning to Remus Sirius said "it's your turn you know"

looking up from his paper Remus said " what? Oh, I'm not bored the goblin revolution is actually quit fascinating "

looking as though he'd smelt something awful Sirius said " weirdo"

a few minutes passed

………………………..

"I'm bored"

"fear not my fellow marauders you shall be bored no longer" said James and pointed his wand at the chalk in Binn's hands whispered a few well chosen words and sat back to watch the action.

Poor unsuspecting professor Binn's was now struggling to keep his chalk in place as it was jumping all over the chalkboard attempting to illustrate a snoring troll.

The result of this scene was utterly amusing as the rest of the class confirmed by bursting out in laughter.

"thank you thank you" said James grinning as he stood up and gave a bow

"Potter! Seriously some of us are trying to learn"

" aw relax Evans I'm just having a bit of fun" laughed James

" and a bit of fun you've had. Now quit it" fumed Lily

"If I stop will you go out with me?" asked James hopefully

"Wow let me think……..no"

looking put out James sat back down into his seat and dropped his head onto his books.

" It's ok mate there's always tomorrow" said Sirius

"hmph" was James's only reply

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

8:00

"ok you guys, lets go"

A/N I hope you guys liked it please review. It's not done yet so expect a few more updates throughout the next week.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Yeah sorry it's been so long, I just kinda lost interest in a story that sucks so bad. I was just looking at my little stats column today and it's sad how many reviews I have gotten for this and I figured " that's probably because it's terrible right?" So I'm just gunna go along with it's suckyness and write another chapter.

**Disclaimer- no I do not own Harry Potter **

Little did the Marauders know that their plan was flawed. You see they had forgotten to check the map before gallivanting through the hallways at night. And because of it they would never know when they got an unexpected visitor.

Earlier that evening Lily Evans had "overheard" the boys talking about yet another mischievous act that was to take place the next morning. Being the curious redhead she was she decided to follow them just for the thrill of seeing them get caught.

………………………………………………………………………

Shh w…what was that?

It was just a rat Wormail calm down.

No wait there's something down there…..AHH get it get it!

OUCH you idiot that was my foot.

Oh… heh sorry padfoot.

All right hey Sirius! So was there anyone down here when you checked the map?

…when I checked the map?

Yeah you know half an hour ago, I asked you to see if anyone was down here.

Oh! Is that what you said James? I though you were asking me if I had gotten any hairier. And it was kind of a weird question so I didn't answer.

……..

STUPID! Now anyone could be down here and we wouldn't know where they are or who they are!

Wait…shhhhhh be quiet I think I hear something.

Oh my god oh my god it could be Snape!

Relax Peter if it is snape there are four of us right?

Oh..right

And out steps Lily from the shadows and into the moonlight.

Hello boys

A/N AH HAHAHA. Heh sorry it's so short I just kinda ran out of time. Please review, if you don't review I'll be forced to think you don't like my story. You wouldn't want that would you?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Hokey! So let's just re-cap what happened last chapter shall we? The Marauders were wandering through the halls trying to get to the Slytherin common room. So Lily decided to follow them for a laugh.

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.**

…………………………………………..

" Oh h…hi Lily what's up?"

" UGH! You know what's up you dolts! You guys are going to plan another prank on Snape aren't you?"

The Marauders look around at each other with innocent wide eyes

" No of coarse not Lily dear what ever gave you that Idea?"

" Well I ….."

" actually" said Sirius" we just felt like a midnight stroll, nothing like some fresh air to clear the sinuses eh?"

" Well you…" 

" Frankly Evans" said James "I'm appalled with you're behavior! Always accusing us of the worst things possible. A guy could start to think you didn't trust him"

" And we wouldn't want that now would we?"

'But you…"

"would we?"

(sigh) "No Potter we wouldn't want that"

" Great! Now that that's settled let's get going, we have a lot of work to do"

" And if you don't hurry it'll soon be dawn" ( and at long last Remus actually talk's!…HURRAY)

The boys ( and Lily) hurry through the corridors to what they know to be the Slytherin common room door. Shushing and pushing James slowly pulls his wand and whispers "Alohamora".

( yeah yeah I know the door couldn't be opened with alohamora, but I was too lazy to actually make up a spell)

" Ssssssshhhhhhhh"

" Hey you guys shut up"

" Shhhhh ok…ok lets go,I think the boys common room is up those stairs"

Snickering they tippy-toed up the long dark marble staircase, through the door, and to unsuspecting Snape's bed.

" OK you guys this is it, hey Remus pass the die"

Remus passed the die labeled ( HOT PINK) and James poured it all over Snape's greasy head

"wait" said Lily " that's all? The big prank? Is dying Snape's hair pink?"

" well ……..yeah. Brilliant isn't it?"

" ………..Ingeneous"

**A/N- YAY! Now I have finished three whole chapters and gotten three whole reviews! Aw man I must be getting popular I mean 3 WHOLE REVEIWS? YESSSSSSSSSSS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- YAY! Thanks to those of you who took the time to review my wondrous story.**

**Minerva's child- Thanks I'm glad you thought it was cool.**

**Sailor Hecate- Thank you, I'm glad you like it  
**

**EmO-pEaNuT-bUtTeR-cUp- Lol thanks for all your reviews! And to check how many people have read your story all you have to do it sigh in click STATS ( which is on the left hand side) and it will show you how many hits you got for each story.  
**

Iori 0.o- Sorry I didn't say anything to you sooner but I forgot that your supposed to reply back to ppl. Anyway nah thanks for the offer, but I think my grammar can just continue sucking. Besides it's not the grammar that makes a story good now is it?

**Margaret- Shaddap!**

**Disclaimer- sigh…….no I don't own anything Harry Potter.**

……………………………………………………….

The next morning the whole of Hogwarts awoke to the sweet sound of Snape screaming in disbelief.

(yawn) "Heh wow I didn't think his voice was that good"

" You right Padfoot I reckon he could win a Grammy for that one"

" nice one you guys" said a dreary eyes Peter

" All in a night's work my dear rat"

……………………………………..

At 7:00 Lily walked down to the great hall just in time to see two of the four famous kiddlets pestering a bubble gum pink Snapey poo.

" oh Wow Snapey! I simply love your new doo."

" Oh my gosh you could probably be on the cover of Cosmo girl!"

(giggle giggle)

"Oh James you are a tease"

" I try Sirius I try"

"………..I know you two were up to this…you're always doing these things to me" said Severus.

" what Snapey? I don't think I could hear you!"

" SECTUMSEMPRA!"

" HOLY SH…"

And here comes professor McGonagall

" boys what do you think you're doing?"

" we were just……."

" DETENTION! To the both of you"

"but professor I…"

"no buts Potter I will se you in my office at 8:00 sharp"

A/N- Ooooo and the plot thickens! So guess who's B-day is on Tuesday? Muglys ( aka ME -) BIRTHDAY that's right!**  
**

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- No I do not own Harry Potter Oo**

**SailorHecate- Hey thanks for the b-day wish I am now 15! Yesssss. Oh yeah and about the whole "not knowing who said what" thing I know it's hard to tell and I'll try to fix that but if you read hard than you can almost always figure out who said what.**

A/N So what, I only got 1 review for the last chap? I'm crushed! Well there was that one from Carl……but she doesn't count.

7:45

The boys have just finished a long day of spell work, and now it is time for that wonderful detention James has received.

" Ugh! This sucks! I don't deserve a detention, it was only a bit o pink" said an outraged James.

" Oh yes all you did was die Snape's hair bubble gum pink in the middle of the night, while out of bed past bed time. And then go taunt him at breakfast even though he was humiliated enough!" replied Remus.

"Thanks for that Moony."

"any time Prongs any time."

" Hey I dunno about you James but if it was me I'd probably go to detention on time. Mcgonnagal isn't pretty when left waiting". Reminded Peter

" Aw bloody hell what time is it?"

" 7:59" said Sirius

" YIPES! Gotta run mates! See you when I see you"

" bye James" said Remus, Peter, and Sirius

………………………………………….

"YOUR LATE POTTER!"

"Sorry professor I was jus……"

" Maybe you should give him double detention professor" sneered Severus

" That's quite enough Mr Snape, there will be no double detentions tonight!"

" Thanks Proffesor" said James while giving Snape the "nah nah nah nah nah" look

" There is no need to thank me Potter, I only said no because I don't want to waist all my time chasing after the most immature boy in school!"

"Ouch, that hurts me Proffesor" said James

now it's Snapes time to give the "nah nah nah nah nah" look

"enough chatter boys! Now for your detention. You will both be assigned a girls washroom to clean, using only a toothbrush, and absolutely no magic!" (evil grin)

"Awwwww man!"

A/N- HEHEHE oh it's fun to make fictional characters suffer, know why? Because there's nothing they can do about it! Anyway review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter dur.**

**A/N- Hello Hello Hello, sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been busy with school work, grrr stupid teachers piling everything on the last moment. Anyway **

**SailorHecate- thanks a bundle, it's so good to hear when someone likes a chapter **

**Margaret- right Carl I couldn't tell you were being sarcastic at all oO lol have fun in Silver Star.**

………………………………………………………………………………

After being told their punishment Mcgonnagal handed each boy a toothbrush and pointed them in the direction of their washrooms, snickering as she turned to go get a cup of warm cocoa from her office. 

Trudging along to their dooms the boys refused to speak a word to each other for at least 5 minutes.

James-Grrrrrrrrrrrrr

Snape- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"It's all your fault you know" said James

" I…what my fault? how the heck is it my fault?" replied Snape

" well you were the one who was planning to put me though a cheese grader with your little made up spell"

"You're the one who dyed my hair pink!" yelled Snape

" Now now Snivillus you don't have any proof of that now do you?" smiked James

" I don't need any proof of that I know it was you guys. Your always doing these things to me!"

" Well I'll be Snapey is that a tear"?

" Don't be stupid Potter I don't cry" said Snape

" Uh huh I bet you don't. Well lookie here! I guess this my bathroom what a shame I do enjoy these little chats " Said James

" yeah I'm sure you do"

………………………………………………………………………….

Once inside their own bathrooms the boys begin their long painstaking work of scrubbing down the girls washrooms.

" _ugh this sucks, why does Potter always have to be so arrogant? The idiot can't even admit when he did something wrong" thought Snape_

while scrubbing a sink Severus looses the grip on his toothbrush and it falls to the ground. As he goes to pick it up he whacks his head on the counter slips on some soap and slides headfirst into one of the shower stalls automatically turning the water on.

( tee hee)

" oh bloody hell!"

Meanwhile back in the other washroom James was having the time of his life.

"weeeeeeeeeeeee" said James as he slid across the floor

" wow I never knew the girls washrooms had such clean floors, I don't even need to clean this place!"

So for the rest of the 2 hours James Potter found himself exploring the rest of the girls washroom.

" Oh wow they have napkin dispensers? Why don't we have any of those? geez sometimes I feel like the whole world has turned against us guys!"

And as he was exploring the washroom stalls he found some thing quite interesting.

"Graffiti? Hah no wonder the rest of this place is so clean, they keep all the dirt in the stalls!" said a delighted James.

Scanning the stalls for anything interesting James find himself reading something VERY interesting.

" hmmm what's this? Hmm HAHA Angela still wets the bed? Aw man that great! Oh what's this?

James had so scrape some grime away from the door to read what it said.

LE

JP

Grinning from ear to ear James let out a loud " ALLLLLLLLLLLLL RIGHT!"

**A/N- Lol happy spring break everyone**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- Yes I own Harry Potter oO ……………. Haha no I don't please don't sue me!**

**A/N Yes! The last day of spring break! I am so pumped for school. Riggght anyway yes sorry it's been such a long time since I last updated I was trying to see how many reviews I could suck out of people before I had to write a new chapter .**

**ChoklatCheriCheesekuchen- Heh your name took a long time to type out. So, thanks! I'm glad you like it.**

**Redflower Fox- Yessss napkin dispensers! Haha thanks for that, I wanted someone to notice. And we'll see what happens with Lily and Snape now won't we?**

**Sailor Hecate- Haha oh yes he is SO mature huh?**

**Carl- Why thank you Margaret your complement is so greatly appreciated.**

**CHARLOTTE- yay! I'm glad it amuses you charlotte here is the new chapter**

……………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning in potions James seemed as happy as ever, and Snape mumbling about back pains.

" So, I forgot to ask Prongs how was your detention? did you have to muck out the owlrey again?" asked Sirius through the side of his mouth.

Checking to see is Professor Slughorn wasn't watching James snuck through the corner of his mouth " Nah, all I had to do was clean the girls washroom, wasn't that hard really. But did you know they have napkin dispensers?"

Sirius gave a pitying look and sighed " oh god James, your just sad"

" I…what?"

"your sad" repeated Sirius.

" No I'm not you weirdo" said James " I'm perfectly happy, geez!"

"…………oh my" said Sirius.

"now boys I can't have you talking in my class or I'm afraid I will have to dock points, now how is your potion coming?"

Professor Slughorn bent down to examine the boys potion which was supposed to be green and bubbling only to see one black and hard as charcoal and one gray and sparking.

"and boys, you might want to actually read the instructions this time"

sheepishly looking from potion to professor James and Sirius said in union " heh sorry Professor"

After class James tagged along with Snape for a couple of minutes

" So Snivillus how was your detention? Was it a joyful as mine or did your mere presence sap the fun out of the place as usual?" asked James.

" It was ………delightful" sneered Severus.

"jolly good" said James as he skipped after Sirius.

Later that day the Marauders were once again sitting in the Griffindor common room on there favorite spots by the fire studying.

" Ugh I just can't understand these formulas" said Peter "their driving me mad!"

" Oh here you just do this and this and blah blah" said Remus as he went to go help pathetic little Peter.

Lily left her gaggle of friends and walked over to the marauders and plunked into Remus's seat right next to James " So Potter did you have a nice detention?"

"Oh yes quite lovely" smirked James

"So what was it exactly? Asked Lily

"(sigh) well Evens if you must know, I had to clean one of your spotless washrooms"

"oh…really? Wait! oh my god which one?" said Lily as she tried to keep her voice calm.

"uh, the one behind the west staircase, why?" replied James slightly taken aback

"_Oh no if James saw the initials I wrote on the door he'll know I like him!" _thought Lily

" oh um no reason" laughed Lily nervously as she walked back to her group.

" What was that all about?" asked Sirius

"I dunno" said James " OK name all of Jupiter's rings"

while Sirius sat listing all of or what he thought was all of Jupiter's rings James was busy staring at Lily with a quizzical look on his face.

**A/N- Yeah so I've realized my chapters are kinda short so from now on they are gunna be longer than 400 words …heh. So have a nice last day and please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N- yes haha! The weekend! Gosh I am just so happy today! It's sunny and Saturday! So yeah here's the 8th chappie of Snapes weekly pranking. Odd name that I should probably change it huh?**

**Carl- thanks a bunch Margaret but have you noticed how my fic is rated G?**

**Redflowerfox- lol I'm glad you though it was funny.**

SailorHecate- thanks! Yeah I liked the way Sirius came out too. I also just wanted to thank ya for giving me so many reviews .

Lathaina- thanks! Here's the new update.

……………………………………………………………..

The next few weeks of the marauders lives was filled up with studying for their owls. But that didn't mean they couldn't sneak in a few pranks.

Laughing and out of breath the boys found themselves running full speak for the opposite direction of professor flitwicks office.

" heh did you see his face? It was covered with it!" said Sirius

" yeah or what you could see of his face" laughed Peter

" oh c'mon you guys we'd better get as far away as we can, I don't reckon the Professor will take this lightly" reminded Remus

Still laughing the boys started walking towards their favorite oak tree by the great lake and pluncked down under it's branches.

Immediately Remus whipped out one of his text books and began feverishly reading.

" Aw come on Moony it's Saturday! Can't you put your books down for a second and have some fun?" Asked James

" We only have three weeks till examinations you know, and you guys better get studying or else you'll fail!" replied Remus

" I dunno I've been trying but none of it is sinking in" said a miserable Peter (serves him right the stinker)

" well I ju.." but before Remus could finish his sentence he found his book being snatched up by a snickering James.

" hey give that back you guys!"

" why so you can bore us all with your study tips? I think not!" laughed Sirius as he and James began the wonderful sport of textbook pass.

While the boys were throwing the book back and forth between each other Remus had wandered off towards the castle in a huff.

" What's got his knickers in a knot?" asked James who had finally dropped the book and gone back to throwing toads back into the lake.

" meh I dunno just let him do what he wants" replied Sirius.

But before Peter could give his input James and Sirius had left in the direction of the Griffindor common room.

……………………………………………………

Halfway up the steps to the common room James found himself being hoisted up by his ankle unexpectedly.

Sirius turning on the spot to see who it was and spotting Severus and Lucius.

"Oi" said James

"what do you want" said Sirius finishing James's sentence.

" Just wanted to pay you a visit Potter, Black (he inclined his head to each in turn)

" A little duel of a visit' sneered Malfoy.

" well all right" said Sirius shrugging and letting James down with the counter jinx." If that's what you want.

And as if on cue both sides immediately starting firing hexes and jinxes and spells at each other.

"supify!" yelled Sirius pointing his wand at Lucius who narrowly avoided it.

"expellaumus!" Yelled Lucius

"protificus totalus " said James pointing his want at Snape who was too slow and became as straight as a board.

Looking worried for Snape but probably only wanting back up Lucius hurried to revive Severus who jumped back up into standing position looking furious.

Pointing his want to James Snape screamed " SECTUMSEMPRA!" and as if cut with ten knives James fell backwards covered in blood with an odd expression on his face.

" What did you do?" yelled Sirius at Snape " Remus…REMUS!" come give me a hand!

Remus darted out of the fat ladies portrait with a worried look, and ran to help Sirius take James up tothe hospital wing.

Before anyone could come and tell them off Severus and Lucius ran in the opposite direction.

" Hah shows them huh?" asked Malfoy

"yeah….yeah shows them" said Snape sounding a little scared.

Lucius looked his friend over trying to find what was wrong.

" Hey! what's the matter with you? I thought you wanted to get those guys back!" said Malfoy

"I….I did" replied Snape _" but maybe not like that" _he thought

A/N What's this? Is snape feeling bad for what he did to James? Hey don't get me wrong I hate Snape as much as the next person but I just wanted to make him seem more real. Anyway please R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I, the Green Eyed Watkins do not and will not ever own Harry Potter.

A/N \- So folks how long has it been since my last? two maybe three months? surely not! let's just say a month then, good? Great!

So recap from last chapter then. James is dead... naw I was just yankin yer chain, he's just slightly mushed up. And Snape is alive! yip yip!

"James! wake up buddy c'mon!" Sirius yelled while pulling an unconscious James on his back.

The four marauders could be seen running through the halls (well, all but James who unfortunately is unable to run at this moment in time) pushing anyone who was in their way and yelling something about "greasballs". Now the rash action of pushing people out of your way often receives an outraged reply like "hey!" or quite often a muffled "what?" But in this case people had been living with the gentlemen long enough to know that " you do not get in the way of the marauders!"

The boys had an imprinted map in their brains for the direction of the hospital wing, due to the many painful consequences that came from their prinking. So they had no trouble getting James to the room and plunking him onto the nearest cot.

A large woman with salt and pepper flyaway hair known by most simply as the head nurse. But by the headmaster as Poppy came bursting out of her office hurriedly tying her apron around her bulging middle.

"What happened?" she said staring down at the moaning James potter.

"He was attacked professor!" said peter "by Snape!"

"Oh shush! I don't need to know who just what spell?" Poppy asked

"Well you see professor" said Sirius "it's a made up spell...bye Snape"

"Is it really then? Well I'll find something to help" the head nurse assured them "in the meantime you three are going to have to leave"

"Aw c'mon professor were practically family now can't we stay?" whined Sirius

"OUT!" was the only reply the nurse gave them before shushing the boys through the door and shutting the door in their pleading faces.

Later the remaining marauders were sitting in a circle by the griffindor fireplace contemplating what kind of horrible revenge they would bestow upon Snapeyikins.

"We should trap him in the dungen and let rats eat him" said Peter "I'll help heh heh"

"And you don't think he could get out of that?" asked Lupin

"Yeah really" Sirius added "and besides Peter that's really creepy, do you have any idea where he's been? You could get mad cow disease"

"Ew! I never thought of that" said a grossed out Peter

As the boys continued to come up with wonderfully gruesome ways to torture Snape, Lily spent her afternoon studying with her friends outside in the courtyard.

"So Amy did you hear about that potter boy?" Asked Patricia

Lily's ears perked up as she heard the name of the incredibly cute nusence

"Oooo you mean the cute one?" Amy replied

"_figures" _though Lily "_how stupid am I to think I'm the only one who likes Potter_?"

"Thats the one" said Patricia "anyway yeah, he got hit by some made up curse and hot really badly cut"

"Oh no! really?" Amy asked

"Oh my god! are you serious?" Lily cut in

"well yeah but that's just what I heard" said Patricia taken aback "but I thought you hate him"

"I gotta go, bye guys!" said Lily as she ran off in the direction of the hospital wing. weaving in and out through various students she found herself thinking about the incredibly dim James. "_How stupid can he be? Is is really that hard to dodge out of the way of an obviously painful spell? Ugh I just hope he doesn't kill himself before I actually decide to say yes to one of his tactless asking me outs"_

By that time She had reached the hospital wing, just in time to slip through the doors before they magically closed off visiting hour. Lily slowly walked over to the slumbering James Potter and sat down into the cot beside him.

"_huh, he doesn't look cut to me" _she though "_then again" _she gently lifted up his covers to find a lean swimmers torso wrapped in clean white bandages.

"Woah Lil, you know I'm up for it anytime but can't you just wait till my bandages are off? They kinda restrict my movement, if you know what I mean" smirked the now conscious James.

"Ugh!" Lily shoved herself away from him looking scandalized "you're disgusting" she scoffed.

"Hey, I wasn't the one lifting the covers off a poor defenseless guy" he grinned

"No your the one that went and got himself thrown into a giant cheese grader aren't you?" Lily shot back

"Sure am" said James "Hey, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I..well... if you must know Potter I was just getting some more stink weed for professor flitwick.He heard it was handy for getting rid of warts so I..." but Lily was cut off

"were you checking up on me?" he asked "because I was kinda under the impression that ya know... you hated me" James shrugged

Lily huffily stood up and headed for the door, giving just enough time to shoot behind her back a "whatever Potter" before slipping from the room.

Sitting up on his elbows James ruffled his hair and gave a smirk "She loves me"

A/N- So like it? I'de say it's at least a little better that the first chapter wouldn't you? Anyway please read and review.


End file.
